1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to notifying of a state of progress of processing by a computer.
2. Background Arts
In information processing that requires a considerable period of time till a completion of processing such as installing a program into the computer, converting data, transmitting and receiving the data and so on, the computer notifies a user of a state of progress of processing or a completion of processing by use of the following techniques.
(a) The state of progress, e.g., a degree of progress at the present and a processing time at the present time, are displayed by numerical values and a bar graph during the processing.
(b) A message showing the completion is displayed in a message box when the processing is completed.
(c) An alarm and a beep are reproduced when the processing is completed.
In these conventional techniques, however, the state of progress of the information processing is displayed on a screen, and hence the user is required to see the screen in order to grasp the state of progress.
Further, the message is displayed when the information processing is completed, so that the user needs to see the screen in order to grasp the completion of the processing. Moreover, in the case of notifying of the completion by the beep, the user requires not to fail to hear the beep.